


love it if we made it

by breadlad



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Smut, dick riding aww yeaa, its first time for johnny maybe?? god thats even unclear to me cause the boy knows what he's doin, johnny and Dallas r cute y'all r just blind, johnny and Dallas were in love, s/o to two bit for being the best wingman I SEE YOU, they deserve the world, this is movie!verse so Dallas is NOT blonde tHANK YOU VERY MUCH!, uhh this is smut thats really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadlad/pseuds/breadlad
Summary: dallas hasn't been feeling so good, and a car ride alone with johnny doesn't seem like it can help him figure out why.or maybe it can.





	love it if we made it

**Author's Note:**

> this is like,, my first published smut so bear (bare?) w me here its 11 pm on a Sunday I'm EXHAUST

The sounds of people and the humming engines of cars as they left the drive-in overtook Dallas. He sat idly in his seat in front of the empty movie screen, face in his hands, shoulders tense and high by his ears. Dallas didn’t know what the hell was going on with him as of late. Everything seemed to make him want to yell or hit something— his mind a mess, his senses groggy as he barely functioned through the days.

He tried getting drunk— it didn’t help; the feelings carried through from his sober state, and he just found himself distraught with an agonizing headache the following morning.  
Dallas tried fucking someone, or at least tried _attempting_ to fuck someone, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t seem to get it up for anyone, and his mind was always elsewhere. 

Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing he lived to do satisfied him.  
All that kept him together now was the gang. Not all of them, obviously. He could do well without Darry’s nagging, or Ponyboy’s smartass remarks, or Soda’s dirty jokes that were sometimes even too much for _him_. 

“Hey, Dallas,” a voice from behind said, tousling the back of Dallas’s hair.

Concealing the tiny jump of surprise that ran through him, Dallas stood up right away, eyes hot on whoever thought it was funny to scare the crap out of him like that.

“Jesus,” Two-bit surrendered, hands up in defense, “relax a bit, will ‘ya?” 

_Two-bit_. Dallas exhaled. _Just Two-bit._

“Don’t sneak up on me like that,” Dallas muttered, thick brows knit together. 

“I’ve been calling your name for nearly a minute.” Two-bit shrugged. “Thought you’d’ve heard me by now.”

Dallas shrugged, the closest he would ever get to apologizing. Two-bit smiled softly at the gesture.

“‘Salright. Hey— could you do me a favor? This broad and me _really_ hit it off by the parking lot and I’m gonna walk her home—“ Two-bit grinned now, elbowing Dallas suggestively in the side, “— but I gave Johnny a ride here. Could’ya take him back to the lot for me?”

Dallas frowned. He was always stuck taking Johnny home, only because all the greasers knew he’d never refuse to— him and his infamous soft spot for the boy.

“Yeah— yeah, I got it,” Dallas said, scratching the back of his head restlessly. He wanted to get home as soon as possible, and something just struck him wrong about being in a car with Johnny alone for too long. This feeling confused Dallas.

The two weren’t awkward with each other, closer than any other members in the gang (including the Curtis brothers, probably), and they never had trouble striking up conversations about whatever they felt needed to be said, but something seemed to hang over every interaction between the two.  
Dallas felt hesitated to touch him, to get near him, to be in each other’s presence without the usual small talk. Often he found himself lecturing the boy just to avoid silence.

He wasn’t sure how he’d be able to keep up the act now. He was tired and stressed more than ever before. Talking seemed to drain all of his energy.

“Man, I owe ‘ya. Make sure he gets home safe— I left him by your car.” Two-bit clapped Dallas on the shoulder before bolting off into the parking lot, a spring in his step.

 _Lucky, dirty bastard_ , Dallas smiled to himself.

He trudged over to the familiar fence, climbing under after looking around to make sure nobody could see him. Dallas nonchalantly strolled through the dark wood for a few moments before reaching the street. This side of the street, off from the normal road where the cars were parked, was practically empty this time of night except for Dallas’s car parked by the far sidewalk.

Johnny leaned against the side of the car closest to Dallas’s view, hands cupped around his mouth. Dallas jogged across the street, Johnny’s shadowy face coming into view. His eyes were downcast at the cigarette he held between his teeth, and his greasy locks brushed his brow bone, teasingly close to falling in his eyes.

“You ready, kid?” Dallas asked.

Johnny looked up, puffing a cloud of white smoke in the dark sky. He offered the cigarette to Dallas who simply shook his head, then dropped it to the ground and crushed it underneath his boot.

Johnny scurried over to the other side of the car, quickly opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat.

“Where you sleepin’ tonight?” Dallas asked as he rammed the key into ignition, foot placed just above the gas pedal in preparation.

“You can drop me at the lot. I think it’s pretty empty tonight anyhow,” Johnny said, running his shaky hands through his hair and pushing it frantically away from his face.

Johnny’s shaky and jumpy mannerisms had become normal to the gang by now. After being jumped by the Soc’s back in August, the bad he’s ever gotten, every movement or action made seemed to scare the living daylights out of the kid.

Dallas remembered how angry he felt afterwards— for days, he just went around getting into fights with anyone who even looked at him the wrong way.

Never the Socs that got Johnny, though— the gang did everything to make sure that Dallas wouldn’t get near them.

Not killing those boys-- those Soc’s-- with bare, bloody hands was the one of his many regrets in life.  
Somehow it stuck out the most to him.

One time, he followed them into a gas station late on a Tuesday night with his blade. He was so close to getting them— to getting them back for everything they did. Unfortunately, Darry followed him there and pulled him back before he could do any proper damage. Dallas was so heated he turned the knife on Darry for a split second.

After that, he felt confused. Confused as he was now.

Dallas snorted.

“No shit it’s empty, it’s November.”

Johnny mustered a smile, the ends of his lips curling up. “I’ll be fine. Don’t need to worry.” 

“I wasn’t—“ Dallas blurted harshly. He paused to compose himself.

A silence fell between the two that made Dallas’s heart drop into his stomach. He scrambled for a topic in his mind— one that would be interesting and long enough to take up this whole painful car ride, but he blanked. He turned to look at Johnny, to see if he was as uncomfortable as Dallas was.

Johnny faced away from him, eyes dancing on the street lights that passed outside the car window. His hands fidgeted in his lap. He was restless, very much so, but he didn’t seem all too uncomfortable. He leaned back against his seat, chest rising and falling with every slow, even breath that left his lips.

Everything about him was frustratingly _calm_ in the moment; his soft, long eyelashes fluttering against the top of his scarred cheekbones as he blinked. His irises, deep and dark like two black holes in the middle of his face, followed the one or two cars that passed by ever so often.

As Dallas’s eyes travelled down his body, he noticed that Johnny began to fidget in his legs, moving the one closest to Dallas up and down quickly.

Dallas tried to rip his gaze from the leg, to watch the road ahead, but it was driving him insane.

He wanted him to _stop_.

More than anything.

Dallas slowly put a hand on Johnny’s thigh, eyes shot forward with fear of his own movements.  
It felt so awkward, and he could feel blood rush to his cheeks.

He can’t take his eyes off the road now.

Won't.

He could feel Johnny’s wide eyes on him, frozen on his face. Dallas played with his lip in his teeth.

Feeling Johnny’s eyes on him should be wrong, but he likes the way the boy is looking at him. He can't help but study him from the corner of his eye-- black, greasy hair reflecting the lights from the cars outside, his mouth only slightly parted.

All of a sudden, Johnny’s hand is resting on top of his, slowly leading Dallas’s hand up and into the inner part of his leg.

Dallas notices how warm he is. His hand melts around the curve of Johnny’s leg, squeezing softly and reassuringly. Silence falls between the two, with the exception of Johnny’s small breaths quickening.

“Dal?” Johnny finally spoke up delicately.

Dallas swallowed, nodding slowly.

“Could you pull over somewhere real quick?”

Dallas instantly swerved into the far lane, pulling off into some woodland-surrounded dirt road. No lights stuck out in the woods nearby, and he pulled a safe few feet into the trees, just enough to hide them from the main road.

As soon as Dallas stopped the car, the hum of the engine coming to an end, Johnny grabbed ahold of his face in his hands, turning his head to face him. 

Johnny was visibly nervous, shaking a little more than his usual tremors, and his face was flushed of it’s usual tan complexion.

“Can I--?”

Dallas answered his question with a small peck on the lips. Although it was just a quick, simple act, he could feel it all over his body. Johnny’s lips were weak and warm against his, only slightly wet with saliva.

Johnny leaned in again, this time connecting their lips for longer, Dallas breathing in against him.

Johnny slowly leaned forwards into the kiss, eventually maneuvering himself onto Dallas’s lap, back against the steering wheel of the car. Dallas let his hands rest in the dips of Johnny’s waist, clenching and loosening his grip with every response he received from the boy.

Dallas crept a hand up Johnny’s shirt, his cold fingers dragging against the warm skin of his stomach causing the boy to let out a choked gasp. Dallas quickly entered his mouth with his tongue, his slick movements causing Johnny to arch against him.

The friction between their denim rubbing together was overwhelming for Dallas, his muscles trembling in his skin. It took all of his power not to rip his jeans off, Johnny’s too, just skin to skin like he so often envisioned in his dreams.

He could feel the blood rushing to his cock, pulse blaring in his ears. He knew Johnny needed his time. He could already feel him melting against his touch, completely giving into Dallas, and he didn’t want to do anything that could ever make Johnny lose this kind of intimate trust in him. 

_I give myself to you, hoping that it’ll be more than anyone else can offer_.

Dallas let both of his hands travel up Johnny’s shirt this time, exploring each and every ridge of his torso, every edge of bone, every inconsistency in his skin. His fingers skimmed the boy’s tender nipples, earning a breathy moan in reply.

Johnny desperately pulled his shirt from over his head, allowing Dallas’s eyes to play against his body in full detail.

Johnny’s lean, dark torso was illuminated by the moonlight. Shadows and highlights fell over the just-visible crevices between his ribcage bones. His nipples, small and dark, perked at the touch.

Dallas’s eyes crept up to Johnny’s unmarked neck. He crashed his lips against the skin, sucking and kissing every spot he could reach until his lips grew numb. Ever so often, Johnny would moan or breathe or yelp out his name, and eventually Dallas felt his pants grow so tight against his legs that it became all too much to bear.

He removed his lips from where they sucked at one spot right below Johnny’s jawline, a deep purple hickey leaving its mark. Dallas reached down to unbutton his pants, noticing the slight tremble of his hands as he did so.

_Why was he so goddamn nervous?_

As he pulled them off, down below his knees, he watched Johnny eye his very obvious erection through his boxers. Dallas, admittedly embarrassed, reached slowly for Johnny’s pants from where he sat just below Dallas’s crotch on his lap.

Johnny met Dallas’s questioning eyes, a slick black curl falling against his eye as he nodded. Dallas pushed it off of his face before continuing, undoing the button, unzipping his zipper, grabbing the waistband and peeling off his jeans.

Johnny’s warm, milky thighs were soft at the touch, and he was long past hard, precum staining the front of his starched boxers.

Johnny wrapped his arms around the back of Dallas’s neck, leaning forwards to connect their lips again. This time, as their mouths moved with each other’s, Dallas slipped his hands into the waistband of Johnny’s boxers, clamoring for a feel of the boy.

“Dal,” Johnny parted, saliva dribbling from his mouth, “did ‘ya bring anything?”

“Anything?” Dallas asked, his chest rising and falling with every breath.

He hadn’t realized how breathless he had become until then, his face hot as hell and his lungs gasping for air. His heart pounded in his ears.

“C’mon now, don’t make me say it,” Johnny murmured, eyes quickly darting back down to Dallas’s underwear.

“Oh-- oh, uh, yeah. Glove compartment.”

Johnny gave Dallas a quick look of somewhat disbelief before reaching back over to the passenger seat glove compartment and popping it open. Closing the compartment again, Dallas could see the outline of a condom in Johnny’s hand.

Returning to where he sat on Dallas’s lap, Johnny handed him the condom, kissing Dallas hard.

“Wait a second,” Dallas said, breaking their contact once more, “you sure about this, Johnny?”

Johnny nodded, leaning into Dallas once again. Dallas cupped his face in his hands.

“Think for a sec. We’ve never done nothin’ like this before. It’s gonna hurt, y’know.”

“Well, hurry up then,” Johnny whispered, placing a peck on Dallas’s swollen lips.

Without another word, Dallas pulled his boxers off, revealing his half hard cock, and slipped the condom on in one smooth motion.

Johnny’s breath hitched, dropping his head as to not look Dallas in the eye.

“What’s wrong?” Dallas asked.

“You gotta close your eyes.”

“Why’s that?”

“I . . .I gotta take off my underwear now.”

Dallas laughed. “So?”

Johnny shook his head.

“I just slipped a goddamn condom on my dick right in front of you and you can’t even take your underwear off in front of me? Are you kidding?” Dallas grinned with disbelief.

Johnny put a hand in front of Dallas’s eyes. Dallas let out a frustrated groan.

“You're such a pain in the ass--” 

Johnny removed his hand slowly.

“All done.” he whispered, eyes tense on Dallas, begging him to keep eye contact, not to break away, not to _look down_.

Dallas glanced down nonchalantly, looking right back up at Johnny.

He looked down again.

Looked back up.

Looked back down.

Couldn’t keep his eyes off the boy.

“Quit it, will ‘ya?” Johnny exclaimed after Dallas’s gaze had stuck for more than half a minute on him.

He couldn’t _quit it_ , though.

Johnny was beautiful. His muscles moved smoothly and naturally with one another in harmony, the parts most intimate painted with a sweet pink complexion. Above his collarbone, his neck and jaw were splotchy with the marks that Dallas had made, and his lips stuck out in a small pout that Dallas wanted to kiss ‘till he dropped dead.

He let his hand wander back to the spot on his hips that fit perfectly against the grooves in Dallas’s palms.

“You . . .you can just sit down on it, okay?” Dallas stuttered, face so hot he felt as though he’d pass out any minute now. If Johnny had waited another minute, Dallas would’ve gotten on his knees and begged him to get the fuck on his dick.

Johnny met Dallas’s eyes and gave an affirmative nod. Johnny settled himself around the tip of Dallas cock, a small groan escaping his lips.

Dallas’s head fell back hard against the seat cushion.

Johnny’s hands went to Dallas’s hair, tangling in the long strands of the semi-mullet at the nape of his neck.

Dallas pushed Johnny down gently by the hips, further down his shaft.

“Dal. . .Dallas,” Johnny whimpered, back arching gracefully against the pressure.

“Just a second,” Dallas growled, desire overtaking him, desire to get inside Johnny, desire to make him cry out in pleasure.

Dallas hadn’t stopped until he was balls deep in the boy to look up at him. Johnny’s head was thrown back, face to the roof of the car, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He brought his hands down to rest in the middle of Dallas’s pale chest, sweat sticking to his palms.

Neither had thought to crack a window, and the car was full of their hot breaths and sweat. Dallas hadn’t noticed how hot he was until then, observing Johnny’s tan skin overcome with a blush pink color.

Dallas began to slowly grind against him. Johnny rose and fell with every movement, hair falling in his face and over his half-lidded eyes.

Dallas thrusted in harder, eyes on Johnny and Johnny alone. He watched his face twist with agony, bottom lip caught lazily in his teeth as his shoulders moved back and forth with every arch in his back.

All of a sudden, every muscle in Johnny’s body relaxed against Dallas, and a soft moan escaped his lips.

Dallas had hit it.

A feeling of victory overcame him as he thrusted harder, harder against his sweet spot, deeper and deeper with every movement. Dallas gripped his hips stiffly, grinding the boy against him, pulling him down further onto his cock.

Johnny cried out his name, loose and wobbly, again and again.

Selfishly, it was music to Dallas’s ears. It was all the encouragement he needed to go quicker and harder.

He could feel his cock swelling against the latex of the condom, and he knew what was coming. He took a hand from where it was on Johnny’s hip and wrapped it around his dick. Johnny moaned, eyes practically rolling to the back of his head as Dallas began to pump him to the motion of his thrusts. 

Johnny begged for more. He begged for Dallas, for his touch.

Dallas was elated. He gave in to every single one of his demands, going faster, going harder, going deeper.

Dallas gave one final thrust before cumming inside the boy, releasing a long string of curse words along with it. Johnny gave out right after, calling out Dallas’s name as ribbons of cum stained his stomach and Dallas’s hand.

It was deathly silent between the two except for the sounds of their desperate breaths. Johnny fell limply onto Dallas’s chest, head in the crook of his neck as they lay stomach-to-stomach.

Neither wanted to break away, despite the sweat that coated their skin.

Dallas wrapped his arms around the boy’s back, pulling him in tight. Johnny brought his lips to Dallas’s ear, whispering softly for him to open the window. Dallas cranked it open, the cold November air orgasmic against their hot skin.

Dallas turned to kiss the boy on the cheek softly, letting his hand fall from the window to the side of the seat, pulling the lever to make the seat recline.

Johnny curled up in his side, head on Dallas’s chest, legs entangled in his.

“Want to get goin’?” Dallas had asked, following ten minutes of serene silence.

“I ain’t got nowhere to go.” Johnny shrugged, chin on Dallas’s chest as he stared up at him, wide-eyed.

“Me neither.” Dallas grinned, bringing a hand to ruffle Johnny’s hair.

“Lets just stay here then.”

“Forever?” Johnny asked, a small smile playing on his lips. Dallas could hear crickets now.

Crickets and the distant sounds of cars passing by ever so often in their small town. He never noticed just how empty the place was. He never thought to look.

“Forever.”


End file.
